


На троне

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Gender or Sex Swap, Oral Sex, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Relationships: f!Corrin/Xander
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	На троне

  
[Полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/8b/ce/pHM8Mh4E_o.png)


End file.
